


The Biochemist With A (Ghost) Bassist For A Cousin

by AlmostLikeQuake



Series: Agents And Ghosts (JATP & AOS Crossovers) [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Antoine Triplett And Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms) Are Siblings, Antoine Triplett Lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Jemma Simmons And Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms) Are Cousins, Jemma Simmons Can Secretly Sing, Light Angst, M/M, No One Is Straight And That's Okay, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 Compliant, Post-Season 01 (Julie and The Phantoms), not a relevant tag for this fic but i feel like everyone should know that.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostLikeQuake/pseuds/AlmostLikeQuake
Summary: When Jemma gets an alert about something that she hadn't thought of in a while and goes to investigate.Cue confusion, anger and tears.(Set JATP post S1 and set post AOS S2 but Jemma didn't get sucked up by the monolith and FitzSimmons are dating AND TRIPP LIVES.)Music I Listened While Writing This: The Pussycat Dolls, Mabel, the Netflix Spotify playlist for JATP and Little Mix***ON HIATUS***
Relationships: Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms) & Antoine Triplett, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms) & Jemma Simmons
Series: Agents And Ghosts (JATP & AOS Crossovers) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018660
Comments: 29
Kudos: 67





	1. An Alert For The Song That's Never Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that randomly came to me 34 hours ago and has been developed with @random-nerd-3 (on tumblr/ AO3) who went on this crazy thought train with me to give you this emotional fluff (with a bit of angst) fic which is the first fic that I've actually written and posted in years. Heck, it's the first piece of creative writing I've done in months.
> 
> Set JATP post S1 and set post AOS S2 but Jemma didn't get sucked up by the monolith and FitzSimmons are dating AND TRIPP LIVES.
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, the Playground base on the outskirts of LA which means it's relatively close to Los Feliz. I assume. I don't actually know,
> 
> So enjoy.

Jemma was working on testing some new formulas for the dendrotoxins used in the ICERs. When she received an alert on her computer that her name was referenced somewhere. She opened the alert to see that her name was credited as a songwriter on some song. She clicked play on the video attached to the alert. The song started to play out, loud enough for her to hear it but not the entire lab. She read the rest of the alert while the song continued to play. Instantly, she recognised the song name...

**_Home Is Where My Horse Is_ **

She wrote that song and other than her, there were a few people who knew the song but only one person would know it well enough to be able to edit her original song to make it this masterpiece. A few tears fell down her face, it brought up some memories that she hadn't really thought of lately. She read the rest of the information in the alert. She saw a name... A name that shouldn't be there. It shouldn't be there... Because he died. She scrolled back up to the video, just to immediately recognise the bassist.

_"If he died, how is he there in the video."_ She thought as more tears fell down her face. She never thought she would see his name or his face since her aunt and uncle's divorce and then with that he sort of faded away from family conversations. Yes, she would always remember him at times and visit his grave every year on his birthday and the day he died to talk and sing their song and play that little demo of his band from back then. But she never thought that she would see them again on something new.

She wipes away her tears as the song ended. She closed the alert and then began her research into this band. This band, Julie And The Phantoms, that her dead cousin in it and she had to know why. _"An interesting name choice."_ She thought as she read up on the band. She manages to find an address for one Julie Molina, one of the members of the band, and makes note of the address. She sends a copy of her research to her phone. She ran out of the lab leaving the work she was doing before as it was.

* * *

Jemma grabs her travel bag that she uses for short stay travels from the back of her cupboard. She ran around her room and grabbed what she needed to take with her on this very sudden trip. She hears the door open, but she didn't look, she just continued packing for her trip.  
  
Fitz walked in. "I heard from Daisy that you very suddenly bolted from the lab. Jemma, what's going on?" He notices the bag. "Where are you going?"

"I found something out, Fitz. And I really need to go and figure out what's going on." She replied as she folded some clothes and put them in her bag.

"What did you find out?" He asked her.

"I found that my cousin is associated with a local new and upcoming band." She says as she paused her packing.

"There's nothing weird ab-" He started.

"He died, Fitz." She interrupted him. "He died when I was 8."

Fitz's smile falls. "Oh." He says.

The room was quiet for a few moments. Jemma finishes her packing.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asks softly.

"I appreciate you asking, Fitz. But this is something I have to do alone." She says as she zips up her bag.

Fitz nods understanding that this was personal to her.

Jemma slips her coat and bag on. She turns to face Fitz. "If anyone asks, tell them I'm taking some personal time. I would rather know more than tell everyone without having the full facts.

"I will." He replied nodding lightly.

"Goodbye, Fitz." She says then kisses him. "I'll call or text you when I get there."

Fitz kisses back. "You better." He says as she walked out of the room.

And with that, Jemma walked off base and made her way to Los Feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I know for a crossover that this first chapter has just been pure FitzSimmons and no JATP elements other than a few passing references. Be patient. Great moments are coming.
> 
> And yes, saying that Jemma was 8 when Reggie died is completely correct. Because Jemma was born in 1987 (there's screen cap of her ID in season 1 which has her birthday in it) and the ghostie boys died in 1995 at age 17 which mean they should have been born in 1978.
> 
> Love, Lini.


	2. An Interuption Followed By Yelling And Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a shiz load of fun times, angry sad yelling and tears.
> 
> That's a terrible summary I know. I don't know how to write summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to thank everyone for reading this fic, giving kudos and leaving comments. I did not expect it to blow up as much as it did after I posted the first chapter yesterday. So again, I thank you all.
> 
> Enjoy the second chapter.
> 
> Love, Lini.

Julie and the boys were discussing which songs they should practice today. Their next gig wasn’t for another two weeks and they knew they were ready for it. But practicing the songs were important so they could figure out what works or not when performing any new songs. After about twenty minutes of kinda passive aggressive discussions and Reggie basically being the physical manifestation of a hyperactive golden retriever, they decided to practice “Home Is Where My Horse Is” first. They all got up from their little huddle on the sofa and went to their respective instruments. They started to play the song. The sound carried out of the studio through the partially open door.

* * *

Jemma paid the taxi driver and got out of the car. She asked to be dropped a few blocks away from the Molina residence. She wanted to walk the rest of the distance so she could calm herself and think about what she was going to say. (As if that wasn’t what she had been doing since leaving the base as well as listening to songs from Sunset Curve and Julie And The Phantoms.) Her thoughts were interrupted by some music she could hear softly in the distance. As she got closer to her destination, the music became louder and clearer. It took her few moments to recognise the song.

The song…

It was her song. Sure, it wasn’t exactly as it was when she wrote at the age of six. But at it’s core, she could feel and recognise that it was her song. A song she wrote for her cousin to show him that she would always be there for him because she knew how things were for him back then.

Her walking pace quickened as a few tears fell down her face. She gets to the driveway and stops for a moment to take a deep breath. She would have gone to the front door, but the music was drawing her towards the garage. She stops outside of the garage and peered through the glass on the door to see what was going on inside. _“Wow, they’re amazing and I love how lost in the music they are when they’re performing.”_ She thought.

Her eyes glanced over each of the people inside. Her eyes stop moving when she notices the bassist. She loved watching her cousin play. She could remember times when they would have jam sessions and sing when she was younger whenever they were in the same place. She could remember the many phone calls they would have where he’d update her on what’s going on with Sunset Curve and play her the new songs he was working on and she would sing him their song whenever he needed to be cheered up. Until eventually he just stopped all communications and that hurt her a lot. But she just thought it was because he was busy with the band since she knew that there was probably a lot going on after The Orpheum gig.

However, it turned out that what she thought wasn’t true at all for a few days later, her parents told her that he had died. She remembered going to the funeral, she remembered crying so much and just in general being an emotional wreck. To be honest, she didn’t remember some of her days in the next couple of months after the funeral because she kept blacking out. She remembered that it took her a while to move on from it because even though they were cousins, she felt like they were closer than that. She remembered how she threw herself into her recent passion of science as a distraction for all the grief. She remembered how she cut down on her singing and writing and piano playing because it just bought back sad memories. Losing him was one of the hardest things ever for her but to lose someone at such a young age, that’s even harder.

She sniffles and tries to calm herself. _“Pull yourself together, Jemma.”_ She thought. _“Lock away all the bad feelings in the music box.” She takes a deep breath. “You’re a professional.”_ She wipes away her tears using the sleeves of her coat then folds her coat sleeves to hide the fact that she had been crying. She pulls the door open and takes a step inside.

* * *

The band heard the door open. They continued to play and glanced over to thinking it was going to be Julie’s dad or Carlos or Flynn because no one else really came in without knocking or texting ahead. They were all confused to see a petite brown haired lady who none of them recognised at first glance.

Reggie felt like the lady was familiar to him in some way. A few moments had passed. The realisation hit him like a brick as she made eye contact with him. This lady was his younger cousin who was now older than her technically and she did not look happy with him.

The rest of the band was confused but they kept playing. Since this interruption wasn’t affecting their practice yet. However, Reggie was starting to slip up which was proving to be difficult to keep going with the practice for the other.

* * *

Jemma kept her eyes on Reggie. She wanted to do this calmly and rationally. But her emotions just took over as she started walking over to Reggie. For a moment, she forgot that he was meant to be dead and she was just lost in the emotions that were starting to rise up within her.

“Reginald Scott Peters, you have got a lot of explaining to do.” She says.

Reggie gulps. He had seen his little cousin angry before many times. He knew that she was always going to be a force to be reckoned with.

“Jem, I-“ He starts and before he could even finish his sentence, she whacked him on the head with her bag twice.

“Owie.” He winces. _“Wait, she just whacked me. I’m solid to her. How is that possible?”_ He thought.

Jemma just started yelling at him about how hurt she was when she stopped talking to her and stuff.

Reggie wants to interrupt her to explain but he also wanted to hear her out.

The band slowly stopped playing and just silently watched the scene between Jemma and Reggie.

Jemma continued to yell at him and flicks him a few times.

Reggie listened to what she was saying. He began to frown and lets his tears fall down his face. He never wanted to hurt her.

Jemma stops yelling at him. There were tears in her eyes.

“Most of all, I missed you.” She says as her tears fall down her face.

She hugs him.

He hugs back crying as well. “I missed you too.”

They hugged and cried for what felt like forever but in reality, it was actually just a few minutes.

The rest of the band was just shook by the scene that they had been watching quietly.


	3. Tears, Being Shocked And The Ghostly Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, do you really need a chapter summary when the title kinda tells you everything.

**_ Previously _ **

They hugged and cried for what felt like forever but in reality, it was actually just a few minutes.

The rest of the band was just shook by the scene that they had been watching quietly.

**_ Now _ **

Someone clears their throat.

Reggie and Jemma take a step apart when they heard the noise. He turns to face the source of the noise. While Jemma wipes away her tears on her sleeves.

“So, uh, Reggie, wanna explain what’s going on, buddy?” Alex says looking a little sheepish.

Reggie was still crying and was in general being kinda of a blubbering mess. Because seeing his little cousin who was 8 years old last time, he saw her as a fully grown adult 25 years later was bringing out all sorts of emotions.

Jemma smiles softly and puts a comforting hand on Reggie’s shoulder. She turns to face the band.

“I suppose I should introduce myself. I’m Jemma Simmons.” She says. “I’m this dumbo’s younger cousin.” She points to Reggie who was starting to calm down.

The band was shocked that she heard and saw Alex. Jemma was confused by their shock. She smiles softly and explains why she was there. The band was still shocked.

Julie was the one to break the silence this time. She puts her mic back in its stand with a bit of a loud clatter to snap the boys out of their shock.

“So, you can see them too?” Julie asked Jemma.

“Of course, I can. Why wouldn’t I be able to?” Jemma replied kinda confused. She was still running on the high of seeing her cousin that she kinda still forgot that he was meant to be dead.

“Because we’re ghosts, Jem.” Reggie says.

“Ghosts aren’t real. It’s been scientifically proven.” Jemma says laughing a little. “Trust me, I know.”

Reggie smiles softly. He knew how much of a science nerd his cousin was back then and was glad to know that things hadn’t changed. But the last thing she said did leave him a little confused though.

Luke rolled his eyes. “Well, ghost do exist. Because guess what, we’re ghosts. Me, Reggie and Alex died 25 years ago.” He kinda snapped at her.

Reggie elbowed Luke in the stomach for snapping at his little cousin. Luke looked annoyed and was about to say something. And in response, Reggie just gave him a look of _don’t you even dare, I’ve got this._

“He’s telling the truth, Jemma.” Reggie says softly. “You know that, right?” He added slightly worried about her.

Jemma frowns. Then she nods lightly as she remembers…

She remembers that he died...

That he died with two of his friends 25 years ago on what was meant to be the biggest night of Sunset Curve’s career.

She takes a shaky breath and smiles softly. “So, ghosts, huh? And here, I thought I’ve seen everything.” She says. “So how exactly does this ghost thing work?”

The band responded with a shrug since they weren’t entirely sure how this thing worked and just kind of rolled with it.

“That’s informative.” Jemma says. “Anyways… Reg, gonna introduce me to the band?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I made Luke snap at Jemma and that is kinda very not him post season 1 but I felt like he kinda would in a defensive manner.
> 
> Also kinda contemplating writing a few one shots about kid Jemma and Reggie hanging out and kinda little bits of their relationship over time. Also a few one shots about Jemma after the funeral and her moving on. Also a few one shots of just Reggie making passing references about Jemma (before this fic) to the others and vice versa. Is that something you guys might be interested
> 
> Love, Lini


	4. Intros, A Musical Performance And An Late Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the band, an musical performance and a suprise reveal at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After about three longs weeks.... THERE BE AN UPDATE.
> 
> I did mean to get this done for earlier. But I had university coursework deadlines coming and a test which my anxiety for spiking like every other day for a bit and I also lost muse for this for a while.
> 
> But here I am now. I aced my test yesterday. I'm almost done with the two courseworks that I have to do.
> 
> But hey, I'm also working on two other fics for JATP. I have concepts for them and am in the midst of writing the first chapters for both of them. One of them is an Evil Julie fic because I really love those one off/ few episodes in shows or movies where the character that is like kinda known for being good has gone evil like the final episode of season 1 of the Charmed reboot or Descendants 3 and stuff like that.

**_ Previously _ **

“That’s informative.” Jemma says. “Anyways… Reg, gonna introduce me to the band?”

**_ Now _ **

“Huh?” Reggie says. “The band, yeah.” He takes his bass off and puts it down on his stand. “So guys, this is Jemma, my cousin.”

Jemma waves with a smile. The rest of the band responded in the same manner.

Reggie walks over to the blonde boy in the pink hoodie behind the drums. He stood beside the drums and pointed to the boy. “This is Alex Mercer. This is our loveable teddy bear of an awesome drummer.”

Alex rolls his eyes. “Teddy bear, really?” He muttered to Reggie.

Reggie shrugs and walks over to a long brown haired boy wearing an electric guitar and no sleeves. “This is Luke Patterson, our guitarist, front man and full time cutie.” He says as he puts his hands on Luke’s shoulders. “I mean loyal puppy, full time loyal puppy.” He quickly corrected as he stepped away from Luke.

Alex laughed quietly. Julie just smiles lightly. Jemma just gave Reggie a look of _“So that’s who you’re crushing on right now”_ and was about to say something _._ But before she could, Reggie just gave her a look of _“leave it”._ Luke was just kinda being oblivious.

Reggie walked over to a dark skinned girl with curly and curly hair. “This is the lovely Julie Molina.” He puts his hands on Julie’s shoulders. “This girl has a heart of gold and the voice of an angel.”

Jemma pretends to feel hurt. “You said to me once.” She says pretending to cry.

He pauses and observes Jemma’s facial expression of mock offence. “Erm… I mean you’re better obviously, Jem.” He quickly added.

Everyone else was quiet.

Jemma bursts out laughing. “Just messing with you, Reg.” She says smiling.

“Oh my gosh. She totally got you, man.” Luke says laughing as he puts away his guitar on the stand.

Reggie just shakes his head. “Seriously, Jemma.” He says kind of disapprovingly.

Alex walks out from behind his drum kit. “So you’re a musician as well, Miss Simmons?” He asks.

“Oh, not anymore. I’m a biochemist. Music was just a hobby of mine when I was younger, and I wasn’t that great at it.” Jemma says. “And you can all call me Jemma. Miss Simmons makes me sounds like I’m a teacher. Also it’s Dr. Simmons if you are going call me by my surname.”

Reggie shakes his head. “Jemma, you were and are still amazing at music.” He says.

“You haven’t heard me play in over 25 years, Reggie.” Jemma replies. “And I couldn’t, I don’t do that anymore.”

“You have got perform the song for us. The others haven’t heard the song as it originally should be. They haven’t heard your original version.” Reggie legit does puppy dog eyes at Jemma.

Jemma shakes her head. “That’s not going to work on me. I’m the resident doctor and medical expert to my friends at work, I’m basically immune to anyone doing puppy dog eyes at me.”

“I though you said you were a biochemist.” Luke says kind of confused.

“Oh, I am.” Jemma replies “A biochemist with two PhDs and a medical degree.” She smiles.

Reggie starts pleading. “Pretty pretty pretty please, Jemma. I’ll get you ice cream if you sing for us.” He says totally for a moment forgetting that his cousin wasn’t a kid anymore.

Jemma rolls her eyes. “One, I’m not a kid anymore. And two, fine, I’ll sing.” She says. She sat down on the couch.

Reggie grabs the acoustic guitar from next the couch and then sits next Jemma.

Jemma smiles at him. He starts playing the guitar. She takes a soft deep breath and started singing along to Reggie’s guitar playing. As he played on, she got more confident in her singing.

The rest of the band were amazed by her voice.

Reggie and Jemma finished playing the song.

The room was quiet for a few moments. The rest of the band broke out in applause.

The garage door creaked a little and dark skinned girl with braids who dressed very stylishly walked in. “You guys don’t have to applaud my arrival.” She joked. “And I’m sorry I’m late. Mum wouldn’t let me leave until I cleaned up my room. Hey Jules. Hey boys.” She says waving at them. She looked at Jemma. “Who’s this?”

Reggie puts the acoustic guitar down and poofs over to the new girl. He puts his hands on her shoulders. “Flynn, this is Jemma Simmons, my cousin. Jemma, this is Flynnagin Triplett. Our band manger who runs the band’s socials and just makes sure band’s all good.”

“Not my name, cowboy.” Flynn corrected. “I’m Elizabeth Flynn Triplett. Everyone calls me Flynn.” She explains. “So you wrote the original version of Home Is Where My Horse is? I have got to say it is amazing.”

Jemma nods lightly. “Yeah, thank you.” She says. She clears her throat. “Triplett? You don’t happen to be related to an Antoine Triplett, do you?”

“Yeah, that’s my older brother.” Flynn replied. “How do you know my brother?”

“I work with him. Tripp never mentioned he had a younger sister.” Jemma explained.

“He has his reasons.” Flynn says. “I know he doesn’t like to talk about his family much at work.” She said with a kind of knowing look.

Jemma nodded lightly. “Oh. I understand.” She says. She made a mental note to talk to Tripp about it later.

Alex glances to Julie like “ _We should probably give Jemma and Reggie some space to talk_ ”.

Julie nods in response. “Erm… Anyways. Why don’t we all give Reggie and Jemma some space to talk on their own?” She says.

Reggie takes a step away from Flynn. He nods softly and mouths “Thank you” to Julie.

Julie smiles softly and walks out kinda subtly dragging Luke out because he was not moving at all. Alex and Flynn followed Julie and Luke out.

Reggie went and sat back down beside Jemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a personal headcannon of mine that Jemma can lie/ pretend when she wants to mess with people but not on a job. Like how in Leverage, Sophie can act when she needs to grift but kinda can't when she's doing actual theatre work.
> 
> Also in my opinion, Jemma's singing voice is kinda like Sydney Sierota from Echosmith. But I do understand that other people may have other opinions and that Elizabeth Henstridge herself may sing differently but I've never heard her sing so yeahhhhhhh.
> 
> Also hope you guys enjoyed that reveal of Flynn being Tripp's younger sister which means YES, TRIPP LIVES IN THIS.
> 
> A little extra note: Yes, Flynn, Ray and Carlos can see the ghostie boys now and can sometimes interact with them properly if they are tangible enough to do so.
> 
> Love, Lini


	5. AUTHOR NOTE/ NOT A CHAPTER

Hey readers,  
  


First of all, I would like to thank you all for all the support that you have given this fic. I never really expected it to become this popular to be honest because I thought it was kinda niche.

Second of all, I'm going to be putting this fic on hiatus for a bit. Because to be honest, I've currently lost muse for this fic. I will return to this fic at a later date whenever that may be, I am not giving up on this fic because I love this idea that I created and I . However, I am working on a little one shot set before this fic in this universe that it is over half way done and should hopefully be posted in the next few weeks. I've also got a few ideas for a few one shots for this universe/ series that I've created that I may write and post some of them during this hiatus.

Third of all, I am working on a few other JATP fic and an AOS fic concepts and in the process of writing the first chapter for a few of these concepts. These might be posted once written or I might wait until I've got the first few chapters done.

Finally, I just want put it out there that though what I said above sounds like I am going to put out some content. It is not a "I will definitely put up some content", it's a "I might put up some content if there is content to put up that I feel is good enough to put up at that moment". Yes, I am on my winter holidays but I am still a 2nd year uni student to has two exams coming up and a coursework that is due in two weeks. So that does take priority over this. My current plan of things I have to do before my second term starts is to take about half a day to sort out some shiz on my redbubble shop, coursework for about a week then revise for my two exams and then in the few days I have between my second exam and the start of second term, I plan to just chill for a bit.

And yes, I know I'm posting this author's note about a month and a half since my last update on this fic. I was going to post an author's note earlier on when I initially lost muse but then I started writing the one shot and I was going to post it with that however as I have not yet finished it, I decided to write this now.

So that's an update on what is going on with this fic and with me at the moment. So please do be patient with me.

Love, Lini.

**PS:**

  1. I have changed Alex and Reggie's names in chapter 2 and chapter 4 to match their canonical names.
  2. Here's a link to my Redbubble shop ([Florals And CS](https://www.redbubble.com/people/Florals-And-CS/shop?asc=u)) if anyone wants to check it out. I have put up a few JATP designs.




End file.
